SasuNaru and the Scary Movie
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Sasuke liked scary movies. Naruto hated them. So who's to comfort Naruto when he gets scared? [sasunaru... obviously]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto. Pfft.**

**So... I thought this up... and well, that's about it. Read and review teh SasuNaru!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined. "Do we have to watch this...?"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked, a malicious grin spreading across his features. "You're not... scared, are you?"

Naruto whimpered, clutching the popcorn bag close to his chest.

_**SASUNARU AND THE SCARY MOVIE**_

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on his couch. Sure, he wanted to scare Naruto good, but he just wasn't going to be able to bear it if the blonde kept up his whining.

Naruto was over for the night. Now, one might think that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were not quite the pair that would spend the night with each other, but hey... everyone's wrong sometimes. It was... yeah, a "sleepover".

And the one problem still stood: Sasuke enjoyed scary movies. But scary movies scared the pants off of Naruto.

Naturally, Sasuke knew this. So he'd gone and rented the scariest movie he could find (title omitted because it's so scary). And now Naruto had to watch it.

Sasuke switched the lights off with a mean grin.

Everything was set. The boys were seated on Sasuke's couch, clad in pajamas, with sodas and popcorn at hand. Sasuke popped in the movie, and Naruto hid his face in a throw pillow.

"Tch." Sasuke muttered. "Baby."

And so he got a pillow in the face. Hard.

As Sasuke scowled at him, Naruto began shoving popcorn into his mouth wildly as the opening credits started to roll. He watched as the corners of Sasuke's lips turned up into an evil smile.

"How... how long is the movie?" Naruto inquired tentatively.

"Two... hours..." Sasuke said, relishing his words. He laughed at Naruto.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

Naruto had his face pressed into a disgruntled Sasuke's shoulder, ignoring the raven-haired boy's attempts to push him away. Sasuke could feel his form shaking, but kept on pushing just the same.

Already, the characters of the movie had eluded a mysterious madman, who had been viciously (and with much gore) killing them off one by one. There were many other elements that made this movie very scary, but they are far too scary to discuss. Oh, yeah, and there were scary ghosts and monsters and stuff, too.

Naruto turned his eyes back to the screen, looking as though he would rather stab himself in the face with a kunai. He watched in horror as the madman advanced on the remaining characters, having backed them into a corner, his axe/other deadly weapon held aloft. Ghosts and monsters were abound, making spooky noises as the characters shook in fear.

Naruto jumped as the killer took a swing with his axe/deadly weapon, his hand clenching around Sasuke's. The raven looked down to Naruto's tanned fingers closed tightly around his palm, and back up to the blonde's frightened face, and squeezed his hand back.

Naruto swung around to face Sasuke, blue eyes wide and meeting black ones. A blush crept up his neck as he slipped his hand away from Sasuke's and turned back to the movie (where a character was now being chopped to bits in front of the others, who were still being terrorized by the ghosts).

Sasuke's charcoal eyes narrowed. With a soft sigh, he placed his hand in Naruto's again. The blonde looked once more at Sasuke's smooth white hand closed around his, and glanced back up to meet his gaze.

"Sasuke..."

"Are you scared, Naruto?"

"Of the movie..." He spoke slowly, his eyes never wavering from Sasuke's smiling, face illuminated by the glow of the movie. He watched as Sasuke hit the "Stop" button, and the movie switched off, drawing his attention to the television for a moment. Darkness fell around them as the T.V. turned off.

"So we won't watch it anymore." Sasuke said lightly.

"But... I thought..." Naruto noticed that Sasuke still had his hand. He blushed harder, but he knew that Sasuke couldn't see his face; it was pitch black in the room.

"We can do something else." he said, and Naruto blushed deeper crimson. "That movie was getting boring."

"Boring?" Naruto said, forgetting about the situation at hand. "It was scary as hell!"

Sasuke chuckled softly.

"It was!" Naruto continued indignantly. "I mean, it was "RAWR" this and "chop chop kill" that, and..."

He stopped as he felt Sasuke's lips descend on his. The boy was so close that Naruto could see the gleam in his eyes. He gave back to the kiss, but Sasuke pulled away too soon.

"You like?"

"Better than the movie..." Naruto said, rubbing his lip.

"Again...?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto could hear the invitation in his voice.

"Mmm..." Sasuke kissed Naruto again, his tongue gaining entrance as he startled the blonde's lips apart. Naruto moaned, tangling his fingers in Sasuke's hair, feeling warmth radiating from their bodies.

"Dammit..." Sasuke said, pulling away again. "I'm getting hard."

"What?!" Naruto blushed, even though the same was now true for him.

Sasuke gave a wicked half-laugh, and shoved Naruto down on the couch, climbing on top of him. He smiled as he felt the heated pleasure run across his lap at the touch of Naruto's body. He brought their faces close together again.

"Shut up, Naruto."

**_OWARI_**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**A/N: I just hope you all know that I am lame and could not think of any scary movie elements. So I used my imagination to add a little humor into this fluffy story, and said the things like "this movie is too scary to blah blah blah".**

**And, sorry... no lemon today. I like citrus better, anyhow.**

**But if it's a Sasunaru lemon you want, I'm uploading a story called "Turn Me On and Tear Me Up"... it's bondage! My first bondage fic, woot! So, expect some dirty details, if you know what I mean.**

**Review!**


End file.
